The Plan
by WhoKnows5
Summary: Their plan isn't that good of one. It involves: Finding Eight, almost dying, and a return to Paradise. Join the Garde during their quest to try their plan without fail. Includes FourxSix FivexSeven and maybe EightxNine.
1. Chapter 1

A/N The characters will be the same from myother story _Number 5_ so if you want to understand the character names better read the first chapter of that story.

'=Telepathic speak

"=Regular speak

**Number 5 POV**

We are on our way to Chicago rumor has it that she is there. Number Eight. I really hope she is there this is our first lead in a month. I look in front of me seeing the rest of the Garde and Crayton. I've noticed the each of them all have little quirks they do when they are nervous. Four just stares of into space. Six taps her foot up and down quickly. Seven bounces her leg up and down. Nine plays with his pocket knife, like me. Ten plays with her hands. I look over at Marina who is sitting next to me in the van we are in. Ella is on the other side of me. Four and Six are in the next two seats and Nine in the passenger seat and Crayton driving.'What's wrong?'Marina, my girlfriend, asks me with her telepathly. 'Nothing.' I say back. 'Are you nervous that this isn't her?'I ask. 'Of course, who isn't?' she replies. 'True.'I say back. "We are almost there."Crayton says. "We're staying at Nine's old place, right?"I ask. "Oh yeah baby!"Nine says. 'This should be fun.'I say to Marina she chuckles. Half an hour later we reach the Chicago city limits. "Turn right ahead and we are there."Nine instructs Crayton. We make it to his place an it is so awesome. "According to Four's orb Eight is in the building across from the Community Center which isn't to far. Apartment 1D."Crayton says. "Let's go."Four says.

We reach the building and get to 1D. I pick up four year old Ella and hold her on my hip, while Four knocks on the door. A woman answers probably the Cepan. "Hi. I'm Daniel Doe. May we speak to you and your daughter?"Four asks. "Sure. Come in."she replies nervously. "Lets just get right to it. Do you have one of these?"Crayton says lifting my pant leg up revealing the Charm scar. "Your the Garde aren't you?"Eight asks. "Are you Number Eight?"I ask. "Yes."she says. "Yes!"Nine yells. "We finally found her."he adds. "Hi.I am Number Four."he says. "Six, Nine, Crayton, Four, Seven, Five."we all say. SHe says hi to all of us shaking our hand. She has a flirty look in her eye when saying it to Nine, Four, and I. Me and Four quickly give our girlfriends hand a quick squeeze. "Who is this?"Eight asks pointing to Ella. Before any of us could answer that question Ella says, "I am Number Ten. Can you put me down now Five?". I put her down a she turns into her Twelve year old state which is her current age. "She is an Aeternus. A person with the ability to change to ages they have already been to."Marina says. "We should get back to Nine's."Six says. "Right ."Crayton says.

She has to sit on the floor in the van and Nine is driving crazily at that."My Legacies are Force Field and Reading peoples mind. Which I won't do... too much."she says noticing that Four and Six are holding hands like Marina and I. "That Force Field might come in handy the way Nine is driving."I say. Everybody laughed except Eight and her Cepan. "Remember that time that he almost crashed into a tree."Six said. Again everyone laughed except Eight and her Cepan. We ride the rest of the way in silence.

"What's the plan?"eight asks. "Well for now all you guys to is train and relax. I am gonna go through your chests and look for a plan to defeat Setrakus. Shouldn't take too long about two days."Crayton answered. "Five your in charge of sparring pairings."he added. "Okay weapon fighting first."I said. We all got our weapons out of our chests. "Nina never let me see inside my Chest."she said. "Um..Okay ask her if you can get a weapon out of it."I said. 'This is gonna be a long two days.'I told Marina. 'Really'she replied back. I smiled.

A/N: Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later we are all sitting on couches and chairs bored out of our mind. "I got it."Crayton yells. "We have to go to Paradise."he adds. "Why?"Four and Six ask in unison. "Well there is a underground base there with information that we need. So we will be there for a month...ish trying to find it. Four,Five, and Six will have to change their hair style."he says. "Okay."I say. "Lets go."I say. We find a barber shop and Six goes first and decides to go blond. When she is done Four goes and dies his hair tan . He gets done and I go. "What do you want today?"the guy asks me. "Coloured dark brown."I reply. "How do I look?"I ask. "Cool."they both say in unison. We had been gone about two hours. We decide to walk in with baseball caps on our heads. "Lets see."Nine says. "Wait. Lets have some fun and guess."Marina says. "The rules are you have to get all of then right to win bragging rights."Nine says. "Okay I'll guess that Six went red head, Four black, and Five the same."Nine answered. I started laughing at the picture of Daniel and Jane that way. They just gave me a lethal glare. "So that was wrong?"he asked. "Oh yeah." I said. The rest of them guessed and got Daniel and Jane right but not me. "Okay guys take off the hats."Marina said. We all took them off and I said, "How do we look?". "Great now go pack."Crayton said.

We make it to Paradise the next day, and decide to stay at the old place Four stayed in before. "This place is a dump."I say. "Okay it should take about a month or two to get all of the info we need."Crayton explains. "But in the mean time try to get used to this town like tomorrow I am going to force you to go to the Fall bash."he added. "Oh and while you are there try not to talk to anyone and don't attract any attention to yourselves. Okay?"he said. We all grumbled a 'yeah'.

The next morning we all were forced to have our clothes chosen. I was in a plain white tee with a blue open button up over it, and tan cargo shorts. I walked out of my room and saw the others. Not suprisingly Daniel and James were wearing the same thing except Nine wore green and Daniel in red. The girls wore jeans with plain tees. Six had black, Seven white, and Eight pink. "Are we ready to go yet?"I asked. "Almost just one more thing Five and Seven you are taking care of Three year old Ella."Crayton said. "Now can we leave?"I asked again. "Yes."Nina said. "Wait take these with you."Crayton said handing me a basball and bat. I picked up Ella and put her on my hip and said to the rest of the Garde telepathicaly 'This I'll be fun.'


End file.
